Unheard of Love
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Their love was unheard of. Can they survive? What will become of them during the war?


A/N: This story was sparked by a Dramione head cannon I saw on We will never forget you Sirius, Fred, Dobby & Snape, on facebook #!/Wwnfy, and it was written by an AWESOME admin Voldy's Love Slave, and the admin also has an account on here and their penname is: fallenfaeangel. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! The head cannon is edited to fit the story but none the less all the credit goes to Voldy's Love Slave aka fallenfaeangel! The edited head cannon will be in italics.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced the length of the common room. This was driving him crazy. He had to figure out on how to tell her or show her how he felt about her without her either hexing him or punching him in the face. And not to mention her dad throwing a fit about him coming onto his daughter. He had seen his godfather threaten the Bulgarian that had taken her to Yule ball and Merlin was he scary. He had to make sure it was discreet on how it happened and how they came out without his life being put on the line. He stalked out of the common room and out to the grassy area of the grounds where she liked to sit and read when it was nice weather out. He would often find her out there dressed in muggle shorts and a t-shirt and he would be a royal git to her but it was all an act. He actually liked seeing her like that. The shorts weren't too long or too short they were just right. He sat out there so he could watch her. She was lying in the grass with her raven hair sprawled out like a dark halo around her head. He loved seeing her so relaxed and he desperately hoped that one day he would have her head resting in his lap as they both had their noses stuck in a good book.

~Week Later~

_Draco still didn't know what to do a week had passed. He couldn't get her out of his head. Ever since he saw her in her glory at the ball in their fourth year he knew he could no longer resist. She was always pushing for him to try his best. She always held the top position in all of his class no matter how hard he tried and reached he couldn't beat her. He tried to hate her for her blood. Tried to resent her for making him second best. No matter what he heard, how much he tried to believe what his father preached, he could do nothing but love her. Finally a masquerade ball was announced and he concocted an idea. He sent her an owl promptly:_

_Dear Christie,__  
__I have watched you from afar for many years. You always make me strive to reach the top. I watched you be the smartest witch, and now you are also the most beautiful. Meet me at the entrance of the great hall at 11pm so I can at least steal a dance from such a worthy witch._

_Sincerely,__  
__Your Unworthy Admirer_

_Christina Snape, aka Christie read the note over again and again chewing her bottom lip. She made her mind to give her mystery man a chance before getting ready. She slipped into a luxurious black dress with her hair done up in curls before slipping on an sapphire mask for her house which was Ravenclaw. She figured she would be harder to guess with these clothes and they complimented her well. The ball went well, good music, good dancing with random people. Until finally the time came. She walked nervously to the entrance and waited until a tall boy stood before her. He was wearing black robes with silver trim, a black mask covering most of his face. His hair and eyes seemed familiar but she couldn't place anyone that would fit this situation with those features. He refused to speak and gestured for her to dance. After an hour of dancing he waltzed her out to the garden for the unmasking. Before Dumbledore could tell them it was time he bent down to place a passionate kiss on her lips to convey all of his emotions before pulling back. Finally Dumbledore gave the order and the mystery admirer gave her a sad smile as they took off their masks._

_Christie let out a gasp, "Mal-Draco?!" Christie said surprised and stepped back slightly._

"_I knew you would never let me get close enough to tell you, let alone kiss you. I had to be a proper Slytherin for that." He said with a slight smirk._

"_You are...serious?" Christie asked standing back where she was. _

"_Christie, I have never been more serious." Draco said give her an intense look. _

"_Then lets see what happens." Christie said standing on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips. They led their romance throughout school much like how it started; one face to the world, but true to each other._

Draco couldn't be happier. He finally had her as his girl. He couldn't stop holding her hand as they walked to class, running his fingers through her hair as they sat out in the grassy patch while she read. Of course the rumors swirled that he had her under some spell or potion but they ignored them and he had endured Snape's threats and lived though he was thoroughly shaken.

At the moment they were in their dorms getting ready to head to Draco's parents house for a family dinner and so that she can meet his parents at his parent's demands. She had asked him what she should wear and he told her an emerald colored cocktail dress and heels and some silver jewelry.


End file.
